Smile its the least I can do
by Iplaythefool
Summary: Itachi took another Childs life before he can truly experience it


Takashi POV

Takashi has hated his flames for the longest, for every times he uses them he doesn't feel like himself, he remembered a precious little brother, a dead best friend with a rueful smile, and a family of corpses. His best friend name was Shisui he think that was his previous Sky and he misses him even though he can't see his face well in his dreams.

He hates that they call him a natural hitman because he knows he is not, he lived and breath war and despised it, sometimes he fears hugging his own father thinking he may kill him one day, sometimes he wakes up standing over him with a sword in hand ready to cut and watch the light leave his eyes as falls to the floor. Those days he can't manage even a fake smile on his face so he pretends to be sick.

He wishes he never woke his flames because if they remain inactive he would have never remembered that he was once Itachi Uchiha the **_kinslayer, monster, and a traitor,_**_ he would have been normal, lived a sane maybe even carefree life_. He remembers all the terrible things he done the blood he never remembers spilling,**_ he thinks it would have been kinder if they let him die._**

_As he grows older he knows that there is someone else festering in his mind and he fears thinking its that monster who killed his own family, watched his best friend die , and tortured his own brother who he claimed he loved. It feels strange not fearing dying because he know he will, he will live his life to the fullest and preserve as many happy memories as he can, while he still can._

He can feel himself slowly disappearing, he known the mafia isn't a game, he known that from the day he activated his own flames and the assassin Itachi Uchiha awoke in his mind but he pretends he is clueless because he finds there reactions amusing and while they may not admit it but they enjoy having at least one innocent person there who they think hasn't yet been broken by the mafia world, he lets them think that because he would like to help them anyway he can before he goes.

So he smiles as the praised him for a fight he doesn't remember, as they tell him how cool he is and how strong he looked, because smiling when he is in pain is something he has perfected in both lives. He ignores the fact that his memory gaps are getting larger and larger, as people he never remembers meeting are talking to him like he is their friend and he quickly smiles and pretend he does, he doesn't want to be selfish an worry anyone.

As he goes to sleep only to wake up with blood on his hands. He smiles because when something bad happen he knows he just has to smile though he doesn't really know why, its more like an instict, but he knows smiles makes people happy so he will be happy and smile. He think his **flames are the only reason he is not screaming because flames are the only thing he feels right now and they make him calm.**

His happy memories are getting smaller and smaller and he is beginning to only remember blood, death, and how to dispose of corpses, he thinks this in hell and sometimes he wishes he remembered what it was like to play baseball, he wonders if he still any good because every time he wakes up all he smells is blood, he doesn't even know when he last time he ate good food with his friends.

I don't understand what is wrong with me it feels like my soul is crying.

_**These are the days when I **_**_barely remembers my own name because when I thinks about all the names I know I only remember the name Itachi ..._**

**_I think that is my name it sounds right, yeah my name is Itachi and I am a hitman thats all I remember and all that matters._**

**_It feels so cold, I hate being alone. _**

**_..._**

**_No Takeshi thats my name_**

**_Protect my friends please_**

**_..._**

**_That is all that matter, Thank you_**

**_Goodbye_**

Itachi POV

I hate myself for what I didn't even mean to do as I slowly take away a child happiness.

What makes this worse is Itachi knows he is slowly taking over this innocent boy, and he can't stop it for every time the boy activates his flames his stronger will takes over the child, and the kid knows he is fighting a losing battle.

The kid knows he is slowly disappearing yet he still smiles knowing one day he will fall asleep and never wake, and Itachi is angry because the kid friends don't even notice, sometimes when he is with them he _wants **to choke** them** and watch the betrayal bleed into their eyes,** but he doesn't because the child** loves** them and Itachi doesn't understand how he could. They don't deserve him, this selfless child._

Itachi doesn't even know how to interact with children, for he only spent time with adults, _so he just smiles because this body is used to smiling, and this body seems to love them so much._

_They tell him he is a Rain guardian he hates them so much because they seem to be so happy when fights and the real child is not in __control when the fights happen,_

_As years pass by the child he stole this body from is but a distant echo in his mind and he thinks how indifferent he is to everyone around him. _

_So as I fight and kill many Vongola enemies to protect them I hope Takashi is happy though, I hate how carefree and lacking the other guardians are and they are so__** painfully Naive, he wonder how long they will last.**_

He thinks the only person who is on to him is Reborn after all a monster can recognize another and,

After all they both took away a child innocence yet the child still loved them.

If Reborn thinks he can harm **His new Sky he will Torture him so badly that he will do the honors and off himself.** And Reborn knows he will do it.

He would protects these children to his last breath since that was _his_ child last wish.


End file.
